Querido Tom
by Ichiro002
Summary: Cuando las guerra termino Harry pensó que las cosas serian diferentes, que podría vivir tranquilo por primera vez en su vida pero las cosas no pasaron de esa manera, perseguido por el Profeta,traicionado por el ministerio y sus nsado de ser perseguido Harry empezara una nueva vida pero nadie dijo que seria solo el después de todo siempre fue el preferido de Madre Magia.
1. Chapter 1

**Crossover:** _Harry Potter | NCIS_

 **Titulo:** _Querido Tom_

 **Parejas:** _Todavia no decidida._

 **Advertencias:** _Hermione, Ron, Ginny y casi la mitad del mundo magico estan en contra de Harry o quieren atarlo a ellos, Draco es bueno, Oc, Dumbledore cometió errores en este fic pero eso no lo hace malo sino una persona que no tomo las mejores decisiones y se dejo llevar por 'todos merecen una segunda oportunidad', Teddy sera mencionado en la historia._

 **A/N:** _Hola a todos! he regresado, espero que esta historia les guste como las mis demás historias, se que no he actualizado en mis actuales historias y aquí estoy subiendo otra pero no me pude aguantar!_ _Esta historia posiblemente no tenga muchos lectores ya que por lo que he visto los crossover de HarryPotter y NCIS no tienen muchos fic y muchos de ellos no están completados, es una pena en verdad ya que a mi la verdad se me hace muy curioso este crossover, bueno esta historia estará progresando muy lentamente pero eso no significa que la he abandonado, la pareja todavia no esta deicida así que déjenme saber quien ustedes creen que es bueno para Harry -que no sea Gibbs el tiene otro rol en este fic- bueno espero que les guste la historia._

Harry Potter no me pertenece ni tampoco me pertenece NCIS.

* * *

Harry Potter miraba el techo blanco de su habitación perdido en sus pensamientos, hace cinco años con cuatro meses y tres semanas había cumplido su destino, terminar con el señor oscuro. En esos cinco años se había dado de cuenta que las personas no eran lo que él pensaba, el mundo mágico se había quedado igual, con su perjuicio hacia las razas menos entendidas, el ministerio quería controlar su vida, quería que el salvador fuera un Auror, que los salvara de cualquier cosa, muchos se habían atrevido a decirle que tenía la obligación de mantenerlos con su fortuna por el daño ocasionado – Harry maldijo al hijo de perra que se atrevió a decirle eso- el Profeta publicaba artículos posiblemente cada _hora_ sobre lo que haría con su vida, como pronto se convertiría en el próximo mago oscuro y los condenaría a todos, lo más que le dolía a Harry era que las personas que el pensó que eran sus amigos lo dejaron solo al primer artículo salir, dándoles exclusivas, mentiras por dinero, nunca se sintió más traicionado que en esos momento, donde el primer artículo salió y vio el nombre de algunas personas que consideró amigos, dos días después fue hasta Gringotts a cambiar su testamento. Al principio pensó dejarles a los Weasley muchas de sus propiedades, dinero hasta muchas de sus joyas y libros pero cuando vio que solo eran sus amigos por dinero decidió cambiar todo eso y así descubrió que los malditos le habían estado robando, él fue más astuto… los dejo en la calle al reclamarles todo lo que le habían robado desde que tenía once años.

Los únicos amigos que tenía eran Neville, Luna, Fleur, Bill, Charlie, George y sorprendentemente Draco Malfoy, el chico rubio lo había cuidado cuando sus amigos lo habían abandonado a su suerte, siendo atacado por todos los diarios mágicos, Harry en ese entonces habia estado en una gran depresión ni siquiera con ánimos de salir de su casa, rara vez era la que salía, poco a poco se aislaba de todos y ellos aún no querido dejarlo se alejaron un poco, Draco sorprendiendo se habia mantenido cerca y lo habia ayudado a salir de la horrible oscuridad en la que habia estado. Nunca en su vida hubiera imaginado que a la persona que vio como enemigo se convirtiera en su mejor amigo, su confidente y apoyo, Draco Malfoy se convirtió en su hermano mayor y Harry le agradecía demasiado lo que habia hecho por él.

Claro Draco le habia dicho muchas veces que se convirtiera en un Lord Oscuro como todos decían y si lo hacia el seria su mano derecha mientras que Luna su izquierda, Neville su general, Fleur la hermosa asesina, Bill el espía y claro el experto en barreras mágicas, Charlie el domador de criaturas y George el invertir de nuevas armas. Esa habia sido la broma por la cual se habían riendo por horas, planeando como podían adueñarse del mundo mágico, reclutar a personas que todavía creían en él y terminar con la corrupción, al final Harry le habia dicho que si algún día pasaba todo el mundo mágico temblaría porque ganarían y nadie se podría en su camino. Los chicos sabían que si algo les pasaba esa sería la verdad a la cual se enfrentaría el mundo mágico, Harry seria tranquilo, después de la guerra solo buscaba un lugar tranquilo donde pasar el resto de su vida, tener una familia y verlos crecer pero si algo les pasaba por los perjuicios del mundo mágico el chico peli negro alzaría el infierno al mundo que salvo y nadie, absolutamente nadie podría detenerlo.

-¿En qué piensas?- le pregunto Draco, el rubio habia llegado a su pico de crecimiento y tenía a muchas babeando por él, claro que solo una persona tenía su corazón, su pelo rubio hasta debajo de los hombros, sus facciones eran serias, pómulos altos, finos labios y ojos por los cuales matar, heredero no solo de la casa Malfoy sino también de la casa Lestrange gracias a que su tía y tío le habían dejado todo, el rubio habia pasado esos cinco años limpiando los dos nombres de las casas nobles y poco a poco las dos casas estaban volviendo a su digno lugar.

Hoy como cada cumpleaños esperaba que el reloj tocara las doce, a su lado Draco estaba, el rubio lo habia descubierto despierto en una de las estadías que hacía a la mansión, los dos se habían quedado despierto hasta tarde contando sus vidas, niñez, odios y miedos, desde ese día Draco venia cada noche antes de su cumpleaños y los dos se quedaban despiertos en la gran cama de su cuarto.

-Solo pensaba en el pasado- murmuro recostado su cabeza en el pecho muy bien formado de su hermano mayor, cinco años atrás Draco habia sido forzado a madurar para sobrevivir la guerra, servir a un amo aun el querido ser libre, Lucius habia sido condenado a treinta años en Azkaban y luego de que los treinta años terminaran seria besado, el maldito se les habia escapado después de la pelea pero lo atraparon un mes después de la caída del señor oscuro, Narssisa habia sido la persona que les advirtió que el patriarca Malfoy intentaba reunir a los que escaparon y formar una nueva guerra contra ellos a venganza de que su amo fuera destruido, cuando los Auror aparecieron en la mansión Malfoy habían encontrado a Narssisa mal herida pero no habia caído sin dar una pelea digan a de una bruja tan talentosa como ella, la mujer habia recibido un severo daño en los músculos y órganos pero Lucius perdió su brazo dominante, un ojo, uno de sus pulmones y su cara habia quedado marcada para siempre, Narssisa habia muerto dos años después cuando su corazón ya no la apoyo pero se fue feliz y sin dolor mientras dormía, sabiendo que su hijo tenía a una persona a la cual amar y una familia con la cual contar. Su hermano mayor no habia sufrido mucho por la muerte de su madre ya que sabía que llegaría, habia sido un milagro que la mujer sobreviviera el ataque, todos los que conocieron a Narssisa y sabían del ataque sentían un gran respeto por la mujer.

-Deja de pensar en esas tonterías- le dijo- el pasado es el pasado y no podemos cambiarlo sin dañar la vida de alguien más.

-Lo sé pero es difícil no pensar en lo que pudo haber evitado si yo hubiera aceptado tu mano.

-No podemos saber eso Harry así que no pienses y relájate.

-Lo lamento Draco-le murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa, los dos se quedaron en silencio nuevamente, casto un Tempus para ver como la media noche se acercaba, solo cinco minutos más y las doce llegarían.

-Harry…-dijo el rubio tratando de recuperar el aliento, la magia de su hermanito lo estaba empezando a asfixiar-Harry basta.

-¡N-No puedo!- su cuerpo se sentía pesado, como si hubieran puesto pesas en él, la última vez que se sintió así fue en su madures y eso habia pasado casi cinco años atrás.

-Debes calmarte Harry, tranquilo, respira-él no sabía lo que pasaba pero no era buena idea que Harry entrara en pánico, dio un suspiro para tratar de tocarle pero se sorprendió al ser empujado de la cama por una barrera dorada- ¿Harry?

El peli negro no pudo responder cuando sintió una fuerte punzada en su cabeza haciéndole gritar de dolor, el dolor era peor que el que sintió cuando entro a su madurez ¿Por qué estaba pasando esto? Su cuerpo se sentía en llamas y quería que acabara, podía oír como Draco le gritaba, su desespero y miedo se volvieron más fuertes al sentir una segunda punzada esta le arrancó otro desgarrador grito.

Solo pudo agradecer cuando perdió el conocimiento.

 _Cuando Harry abrió sus ojos noto que ya no estaba en su casa sino en un lugar desconocido, era un hermoso bosque, delante del había un manantial de aguas claras, el cielo de un hermoso color azul despejado y la brisa moviendo las ramas de los arboles le hacían sentir paz._

 _-Veo que ha llegado el momento- dijo una voz, Harry abrió sus ojos mirando a la mujer delante de él, estaba en el lago pero sus pies no tocaban el agua- Hola Harry Potter ¿Sabes quién soy?_

 _Harry se estremeció al sentir el mismo poder que había sentido antes de perder el conocimiento y supo al instante quien era la mujer de pelos dorados como el oro y ojos de color azules como el cielo –Eres Madre Magia._

 _-Eres el primero en siglos que me llama de esa manera, para otros soy algo que no tiene cuerpo, que deben restringir, el mundo mágico en el que vives es uno cerrado que pronto encontrara su perdición a manos de una persona peor que la anterior pero buscando el bien para su comunidad –dijo la mujer en un tono delicado pero misterioso._

 _-¿Has venido a pedirme que luche?- la mujer negó con tristeza._

 _-Vengo porque quiero darle la vida a alguien muy especial, un niño que sufrió las consecuencias de algo que no pudo evitar- dijo con una sonrisa de tristeza, en sus manos una esfera blanca brillaba con debilidad- esta es la pureza que pude rescatar de un niño nacido de un padre que no amo a una madre, criado en un lugar que no lo entendía y lo temían, el niño empezó a odiar pero escondió esa esperanza de encontrar donde seria aceptado, un hombre lo busco y lo llevo a un mundo mágico donde el niño por primera vez entendió que era aceptado, mi pequeño niño me vio a tan corta edad, quiso que el mundo viera que la magia era magia y que era el mago y las intenciones del mago lo que desidia lo que eran, el hombre temió así que no quiso que el niño se quedara en el gran casillo y lo devolvió cada año al lugar donde lo odiaban, el niño se ensero, vi como mi niño se hundía en la oscuridad sin poder hacer nada, esto, este poquito fue lo que pude salvar antes de que se convirtiera en un monstruo, uno al que nadie excepto tu pudo detener._

 _-Tom M. Riddle –dijo Harry con tristeza, el entendía por qué él y Tom eran parecidos, los dos eran huérfanos, los dos abandonados en lugares donde sus poderes eran temidos y odiados, por siete años regresados a ese infierno sin importar lo que dijeran, Tom había escogido odiar mientras que él había escogido seguir teniendo fe que algún día su tortura terminaría, Tom se convirtió en Voldemort y el, él se convirtió en el arma de una sociedad que lo quería como escudo._

 _Los dos tan iguales y al final terminando en lados distintos de la guerra._

 _Tom decidió hundirse en el odio, escoger que todos los Muggle eran iguales y el, Harry Potter decidió amar el lugar que por primera vez llamo hogar, ser ingenuo, ignorar todo y seguir las palabras de un lugar que lo puso en peligro tanto como en el infierno en el que vivió._

 _-Si Harry Potter, ustedes estaban destinados a conocerse de otra manera, posiblemente luchar al lado del otro… pero el futuro fue cambiado por muchas cosas y termino así- la mujer soltó una lagrima- quiero que los dos vivan felices, protegidos…_

 _-Tom está muerto madre- dijo con pena, él no se arrepentía matar a Voldemort pero sentía pena por Tom, la misma persona pero a la vez dos personas distintas._

 _-Por eso quiero que tú, mi otro hijo le des la vida._

 _-¡No soy una mujer madre!- dijo exaltado, entendiendo lo que la mujer quería._

 _-El embarazo en un mago no es inusual, solo magos poderosos pueden hacerlo- dijo la mujer acercándose, su mano se posó en la mejilla de Harry acariciándola dulcemente-¿Podrías darle la vida que el debió vivir? Siendo amado, querido, entendido para en el futuro convertirse en el gran mago que debió ser en el pasado, un gran mago, un líder natural que si no hubiera sido por malas decisiones hubiera cambiado la historia._

 _-Madre… soy virgen, no tengo una pareja y-yo es algo fuerte._

 _-Lo sé pero tú eres más fuerte que ninguna cosa- dijo con una sonrisa- no necesitas estar en una relación, es mi regalo, la magia puede hacer cosas inexplicables Harry, mi pequeño Harry ¿Aceptas darle la vida al que alguna vez fue tu enemigo?_

 _-Tom nunca fue mi enemigo, Voldemort lo fue pero no Tom-dijo sonriendo pero con miedo -¿Qué pasa si hecho a perder esta oportunidad? ¿Se volverá un monstruo? Y-yo le daré la vida…y- y verlo convertirse en **eso** …_

 _-Puede ser o puede ser que no, solo el futuro lo determinara, tú con tus acciones, tu amor, tu cariño y la ruta que persigas en tu vida junto a él, dime Harry ¿Lo harás? ¿Le darás la vida a Tom?_

 _-Yo…lo hare madre, el… él se merece crecer junto a alguien que lo quiera ¿Verdad?_

 _-Gracias mi niño, gracias-dijo Madre Magia con una sonrisa, beso la esfera con cariño y mucho amor, la esfera empezó a brillar con intensidad para desaparecer de las manos de la mujer. Harry sintió una punzada de magia como el anterior pero esta vez más fuerte, sintió como caía en el suave pasto mientras que alguien tocaba su cabello con cariño._

 _-Esta noche has sido liberado de las cuerdas que el destino tenia atadas a ti, no puede manipularte ni tampoco podrá manipular al fruto que llevaras en tu vientre, esta noche, tu, Harry Potter vivirás tu vida, donde nadie podrá controlarte y con este regalo encontraras la felicidad por que la felicidad siempre quiso encontrarte a ti…dulces sueños Harry Potter, mi hijo, heredero de mi magia y bendecido por mi amor…_

Draco Malfoy no había dormido en doce días, _doce malditos días_ donde su hermanito, si, hermanito no había despertado, Harry era su primo en algún lugar en el árbol de parte de madre, lo que los hacia primos terceros o cuartos, él no sabía pero Harry se había convertido en su hermanito adorable y consentido desde hace cuatro años atrás, Draco nunca pensó que terminaría de esta manera, siendo el confidente del Salvador del mundo mágico pero ahí estaba, viéndolo dormir, notado que cada día su hermanito, el chico que el ayudaba a dormir por pesadillas, cambiaba, su apariencia y su magia se hacía más fuerte, nadie podía acercarse a la cama después de que el reloj toco las doce hace doce días atrás, según Luna –la cual era una Medi- maga y la que siempre atendía a Harry- el de ojos verdes había caído en un coma mágico y su magia había creado un campo de fuerza no perimiéndoles acercarse demasiado a la cama, Luna también les había dicho muy misteriosamente que una mujer muy poderosa estaba contactado a Harry y la decisión que tomara afectaría su vida, podría ser que para bien o para mal pero que conociendo a Harry tomaría la decisión correcta hacia una vida llena de felicidad. Draco no pregunto lo que quería decir solo asintió con tristeza al no poder despertar al chico, desde ese día Draco no se había ido del lado de su hermano menor. Dio un suspiro para tratar de ponerle atención al libro que estaba leyendo a lo que Luna como todos los días chequeaba a Harry.

-Draco- dijo la rubia- El campo se hace más débil, despertara pronto.

No necesito mas para que Draco estuviera en cuestión de segundos a su lado viendo como el campo de fuerza dorado cada vez se hacía más transparente hasta desaparecer como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, el rubio aguanto la respiración unos minutos viendo a Harry, esperando que hiciera algo o despertara ¡Estaba desesperando! Luna se acercó al de ojos verdes para chequearlo más a fondo, el campo no les permitía lanzar un encantamiento muy profundo en la salud del chico pero ahora podían.

-Está bien, que digo bien, está perfecto, las heridas de la batalla están sanadas, sus huesos se están fortaleciendo y su magia está más fuerte que nunca- dijo la rubia emocionada pero de momento paro- las cicatrices siguen ahí, sus huesos rotos en su niñez ya no le molestaran pero se notara que fue abusado si buscas… ya no esta tan bajo de peso pero seguirá siendo bajito y su cuerpo delgado…- Draco maldijo a los malditos que se hacían llamar familia de su hermanito, él no sabía porque esas personas eran tan malas pero si alguien necesitaba morir eran ellos, se acercó a la cama para sentarse a su lado,

-¿Harry? ¿Harry me oyes? Vamos despierta, necesitas comer y darte un baño, lo necesitas, de verdad apestas –murmuro lo último sin querer pero recibió una débil risita a cambio, sus ojos se encontrar con los ojos brillantes de Harry mirándole con carriño.

-Parece… que no has dormido… estas hecho un asco Drake.

-Eso pasa cuando no duermes por doce días esperando que tu hermano menor despierte- dijo seriamente- ¿Qué paso?

-Madre Magia quería hablar –dijo con cuidado su vista estaba confundida y parecía indeciso a lo que iba a decir- me dijo que necesitaba un favor…

-¿Lo aceptaste verdad?-dijo esta vez Luna, los dos se miraron a los ojos y Luna asintió- Empezare a buscar una lista que ayudara a tu cuerpo, no te preocupes Harry esto es por tu bien.

-Eso mismo dijo ella.

-¿De qué están hablando?-pregunto confundido.

-Madre Magia me regalo un hijo -Eso fue demasiado para Draco, doce días sin dormir le atacaron en ese momento, cayendo en seco al suelo- creo que fue demasiado…Luna todo estará bien ¿Verdad?

-Eso solo lo decidirá tu Harry- le dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa- tus acciones decidirán el curso de tu vida, Madre te dio un gran regalo, solo magos sumamente poderoso pueden tener hijos, tu eres uno de esos magos y madre te dio una semilla, un bebe con el cual formar una familia.

-Tengo miedo de fallarle.

-Eso solo el futuro lo dirá pero por ahora Harry solo debes aceptar esta noticia con felicidad y amor.

-Gracias Luna… gracias por estar a mi lado cuando todos me dejaron hermanita- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, por alguna razón se sentía cansado, dejo que la mano que acariciaba su pelo lo arrullara a dormir con tranquilidad.

-Descansa Harry-dijo la rubia al notarlo dormir- gracias madre, muchas gracias por liberarlo de las ataduras de la desgracia que hubiera sido su destino en unos años mas…debes de estar segura que mejor decisión no tomaste.


	2. Chapter 2

**Crossover:** _Harry Potter | NCIS_

 **Titulo:** _Querido Tom_

 **Parejas:** _Todavia no decidida._

 **Advertencias:** _Hermione, Ron, Ginny y casi la mitad del mundo magico estan en contra de Harry o quieren atarlo a ellos, Draco es bueno, Oc, Dumbledore cometió errores en este fic pero eso no lo hace malo sino una persona que no tomo las mejores decisiones y se dejo llevar por 'todos merecen una segunda oportunidad', Teddy sera mencionado en la historia._

 **A/N:** _Hola! Hoy les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia, la verdad estoy sorprendida de tener seis comentarios y doce seguidores! MUCHAS GRACIAS! Cada comentario que escriben me dan mas ganas de seguir escribiendo en mis historias, posiblemente tenga algunas faltas y palabras mal escritas, lo lamento de verdad! Tratare de no solo corregir esos errores sino también actualizar mucho mas pronto no solo esta historia sino también las_ _demás. Besos y grandes abrazos._

Harry Potter no me pertenece ni tampoco me pertenece NCIS.

* * *

Ya había pasado un mes desde la noche del cumpleaños de Harry, Draco como Harry sospechaba no reacciono muy bien cuando le dijo toda la historia, el rubio le habia gritado muchas cosas horrendas pero Harry le grito por horas diciendo que llevaba a un bebe inocente que si era niño se llamaría Thomas y si era niña se llamaría Lily, Draco se habia ido enojado ese día y no le habia dirigido la palabra. Claro que Draco no se pudo mantener lejos ya que cuando Luna les confirmo que el bebe estaba bien y creciendo saludable al lado de Harry celebrando la noticia estaba el rubio, cuando Luna lo anuncio Harry tenía ya seis semanas de embrazo, Neville como siempre apoyo a Harry desde el principio y felizmente se había hecho cargo de buscar una casa en un lugar tranquilo. El chico estaba muy feliz como los demás, él bebe de Harry estaba creciendo muy bien y su mejor amigo se veía feliz, esa felicidad que perdió cuando todos le dieron la espalda, las sonrisas que daba estaban llenas de alegría y Neville no dejaría que el mundo mágico británico arruinara la nueva oportunidad de Harry. El había puesto al asesor de las cuentas Longbottom a comprar una casa suficientemente grande para Harry, que fuera en un buen lugar y sobretodo lejos de Britania, Neville también había pedido investigar sobre la familia de Lily Potter, él tenía el presentimiento que Petunia no era la única viva, debía haber alguien, un primo segundo o hasta un tío lejano, alguien.

Y ciertamente cuando le dijo a Harry que había encontrado a alguien el chico no lo pudo creer.

El de ojos verdes negó saber la existencia de otro familiar, en los papeles que Neville había encontrado decía que el hombre era hijo de la hermana no reconocida de la bisabuela de Harry, esta mujer tuvo un hijo y todavía los dos vive, Harry tenía dos familiares más y posiblemente sabían de la existencia de Lily Evans, según los goblins Lily se estuvo comunicando con alguien que vivía América, Donald Mallard es un squib con una madre que perdió su magia en un accidente cuando era joven y un padre mágico que murió a su temprana edad. No mucho se sabía solo que era un médico forense de la naval y muy bien reconocido en el mundo por su trabajo. Harry al principio estuvo en contra de irlo a conocer, el miedo al rechazo era demasiado para el chico, no aguantaría que su ultimo familiar lo mirara como si fuera la cosa más rara de mundo ¡El hombre era un doctor! Y podía ser que su madre no le hablara del mundo mágico. Una semana después de que el tema se hablara estaba decidido que Harry iría a conocer a su familia en América cuando su embarazo fuera más estable.

* * *

 _ **-Washington DC-**_

Donald Mallard más conocido como Ducky miraba la única foto que se pudo tirar con una hermosa chica de pelos rojos, la chica había sido como una hija para Ducky un sin casi conocerla demasiado, la muerte de la chica lo había sorprendido, el nunca busco contacto con su otra familia, la hermana de la muchacha, la cual había cuidado al pequeño de un año de la chica que quiso como a una hija. Se arrepentía, si, de no buscar contacto con el niño, no hacerle saber que tenía más familia pero Ducky no soportaría perderlo a el también así que se alejó sabiendo que el niño pertenecía a un mundo que a él no lo miraban con buena cara, fue un cobarde y se arrepentía todos los días. Nunca pudo conocer a Harry James Potter, hijo del Lord Potter y su amada Lily Potter nee Evans.

Miro por última vez la foto para guardarla pero sabía que días como esos aquellos ojos verdes rondarían su memoria.

* * *

 _ **-Cuatro Meses Después-**_

Harry miro la casa frente a él, no podía creer que Neville le comprara una maldita casa, él sabía que el chico lo quería como Draco lo quería pero ¡Una casa era demasiado! Después de que Luna le diera bandera verde para viajar su asesor de Gringotts se puso en marcha, el ministerio de magia americano le había dado la residencia y protección con los brazos abiertos, no por ser un héroe de guerra sino por ser la persona más importante en todo el mundo mágico, no solo de Britania sino de todo el _mundo,_ los Potter y Black había invertido en negocios mágicos y grandes empresas muggle por el mundo, los Black eran reconocidos como realeza por una vez casarse con la hija de un rey la cual era una bruja, era todo un enredo y solo de pensar en eso le daba a Harry dolor de cabeza además ni se hablara de las líneas muertas en la guerra, no solo en la primera sino también en la segunda, muchos de ellos le habían dejado bóvedas en gratitud de haber destruido a Voldemort la primera vez y algunas personas, muchas que no conocían pero lucharon contra Voldemort le habían dejado el anillo de su casa, otro secreto que le habían estado ocultado, segundo paso de los goblins fue explicar la situación, Harry necesitaba paz, no solo porque casi todos lo conocían sino por que portaba un bebe, mucho estrés podía hacer que lo perdiera y nadie quería a un Harry Potter molesto así que Harry se convertiría en Harlem J. Evans hermana gemela de Harrison J. Evans – la cual moriría en el parto de su hijo dejando a su hermano encargado de su pequeño- una chica que viviría en paz en una hermosa casa rodeada de familia de marinos…cuando Neville dijo que era un lugar seguro se le olvidó mencionar que estaría rodeado de personas militares pero… ¿Quién se atrevería a atacarlo en ese lugar? El esperaba que nadie. Pero volviendo al tema, Britania no podía tocarlo, Harry se había ido y desaparecido, nadie sabría dónde estaba excepto esos cerca de él y si alguien llegaba a enterarse y el ministerio trata de llevárselo a la fuerza… él no quería pensar en lo que pasaría además todos sus record en el mundo –gracias a ciertas criaturas- estaban sellados.

Cuando entro a la casa pudo notar que estaba amueblada a su gusto, las paredes eran en madera de un color claro mientras que el suelo era de un tono mucho más oscuro, era hermosa y Harry no quería saber cuánto Neville había gastado en muebles y enseres, todo parecía tan caro y elegante, una casa hermosa de verdad… y también acogedora, lo hacía sentir como si estuviera en la sala común nuevamente pero no gritaba Gryffindor por sus colores sino por su sensación familiar y tibia que lo hacía sentir en casa, la cocina era grande, hermosa y lista para que Harry la usara, el comedor era amplio y con una mesa de siete sillas, bastante grande como para cuando todos vinieran a cenar, los cuartos eran hermosos, había también un baño en la parte baja, un estudio grandioso, lleno de libros mágicos y no mágicos, réplicas de algunas fotos de sus padres pero estos no se movían, dos cuartos de huéspedes, el cuarto maestro era grande como para el solo pero también estaba decorado, las paredes estaban pintadas de un tono cremoso que hacia contraste con el piso de madera oscura, los muebles marrones y una cama grande para él solo, un baño privado con tina, en el escritorio había una computadora, un celular, agenda, música que le gustaba y libros que nunca había leído, cuando entro a una de las tres habitaciones sin decorar decidió que ese sería el cuarto del bebe, no solo tenía un balcón sino que daba hacia el bosque, una hermosa vista, los otros dos cuartos por ahora se quedarían vacíos y la última puerta era otro baño. Era gigantesca ¿Cómo limpiaría este lugar el solo? Cuando llego al patino no pudo creer todo el espacio que tenía, ya su mente estaba planeando en donde poner que planta, podía poner algunas barreras para que los vecinos no vieran las plantas mágicas, hacer un área de juegos y un pequeño estanque para sentarse en las tardes con Tom ¡Estaba tan emocionado! Toco su pancita- la cual no era tan pequeña- con cariño, no se notaba mucho gracias a su ropa pero si se ponía algo más fino se vería su pansa de cinco meses, las pócimas y muchas de las vitaminas lo ayudaban a no caer en un hospital o terminar con una anemia.

-Ya verás Tom la vida aquí será grandiosa mi bebe- murmuro para mirar su pansa- te digo la verdad, estoy nervoso, sé que es raro ¿No? Que mama este nervoso- ya se había resignado a que posiblemente Tom lo llamara madre en vez de padre así que ¿Por qué detenerlo?- pero… quiero que tengamos una fami….-para de hablar, miro hacia la casa al lado de la suya al sentir la mirada de alguien, la guerra le había enseñado a sentir la presencia de personas escondidas, cuando no vio a nadie trato de calmarse, nadie sabía quién era aquí o quien era él bebe que llevaba a dentro, nadie se lo quitaría, maldita paranoia. Dio un suspiro para entrar de nuevo a su casa y empezar a desempacar su ropa, posiblemente más tarde le llevara algún postre a su vecino tratando de ser cordial, a contrario como hacia su tía, que le gustaba investigar la casa de los demás.

Harry no había estado tan mal cuando sintió aquella mirada extraña sino que no veía de la casa de al lado, entre los arbustos una sombra de dientes amarillos sonreía maliciosamente, solo debía esperar un poco más y la fruta estaría completamente madura para el recogerla, por ahora se mantendría al margen, mirándole desde lejos, sí, eso sería lo mejor, con una última mirada a la casa la sombra desapareció de aquel lugar.

* * *

Leroy Jethro Gibbs odiaba casos así, hace un mes un asesino en serie andaba por las calles ¡Un maldito mes matando mujeres! No solo mujeres sino que también a mujeres casadas con marinos, ya habían tres en la morgue y la investigación decía que en el pasado habían más mujeres que encajaban la descripción pero sus cuerpo estaban demasiado de deteriorados para cuando las encontraban como para asociar a una mujer con la otra, era extraño, ninguna se conocía, posiblemente ni se hubieran cruzado en el camino de la otra pero las cuatro de hace años encajaban con las de ahora, las tres mujeres encontradas en un mes y las cuatro de hace años compartían una cosa en común.

Las siete serian próximas madres.

Las cuatro de hace años habían estado en casi últimos meses de embarazo cuando las atacaban, tres de ellas fueron abiertas y él bebe sacado de ellas, dos o tres semanas después él bebe era dejado en un hospital o en un orfanato con la información del padre, haciendo ver como si la madre los hubiera abandonado para que ellos contactaran al padre, algo a lo que Gibbs estaba agradecido era que el bastardo no los había vendido o matado, él no sabía cómo reaccionarían los padres al saber que el maniaco que mato y abrió a sus esposas mato e torturo a un bebe recién nacido. La ultima había sido tan brutalmente asesinada que el bastardo había matado al bebe también pero fue extraño.

El asesino la rodeo de rosas blanca.

La mujer había sido encontrada en su cama, la habían limpiado y rodeado de rosas blancas, la habían peinado, vestido de blanco, cerrado cada herida con mucha precisión, la había maquillado, parecía tranquilamente dormida en la cama pero en realidad estaba muerta y dentro de ella su bebe muerto también, de esa ultima el asesino desapareció por cinco años y dos meses.

Las tres mujeres de ahora se conocían porque habían ido a la misma tienda a comprar cosas para bebes, de ahí se habían conocido y unido al mismo grupo de madres embarazadas, posiblemente ni siquiera se conocieran antes de eso, sus esposos trabajaban en áreas diferentes, ninguno se conocía antes de que sus mujeres murieran, los tres ahora se consolaban por no solo la muerte de las mujeres que amaba sino por sus hijos. La primera solo estaba en su primer mes, acababa de enterarse de la noticia, la segunda e su segundo mes casi entrando al tercero y la tercera estaba en su tercer mes.

Ahí estaba el patrón a contrario de hace años ahora las buscaba por meses.

Miro a su equipo con cuidado, cada uno estaba bastante tenso, era de imaginarse, él también lo estaba, ya habían sido tres mujeres, no encontraban otra relación que no fuera que las tres eran esposas de marinos y que eran parte de un club para mujeres embrazadas, rápido habían sospechado que el club era lo que las ataba pero no, ellas eran las únicas casadas con marinos o soldados, DiNozzo estaba viendo de nuevo los videos de la tienda donde las tres mujeres se conocieron, McGee estaba buscando el pasado de los tres esposos, y David estaba parada al frente de la pantalla, viendo las fotos de cada mujer.

-Es extraño- murmuro la única mujer en el equipo- si las ves de repente se te parecen.

Eso no se le había ocurrido, se paró al lado de Ziva para mirar las fotos, era verdad, tenía un leve parecido, las primeras cuatro se parecían en sus facciones, su color de piel y pelo eran diferentes pero sus ojos encajaban muy bien, diferentes tipos de verde del más oscuro al más claro, las de ahora encajaban por su pelo negro largo, todas estaban entre sus veinte a veinticinco años de edad, lo que las unía eran sus embarazos.

-Su última víctima hace cinco años fue un accidente-les dijo seria- no matarla, ese era su objetivo, matar a la mujer pero no al bebe, él no la puso de esa manera porque quería sino que se arrepentía de matar al bebe, las heridas de la mujer solo están cerradas en el área del estómago pero la de los brazos y otras partes de su cuerpo están abiertas… ahora solo está practicando.

-¿Practicando?- dijo Tony con confusión.

-Tuvo que haber empezado por algún lugar, civiles, mujeres de diferentes etapas hasta que encontró la correcta y quiso perfeccionarse, así ir por su presa- señala a las primeras mujeres- esposas, mujeres de ojos verdes y de facciones casi idénticas, sin importar su color de piel o el color de pelo.

-Cuando mato al bebe puso su perfección en duda-dijo McGee entendiendo- por eso va por mes, cuando desapareció debió hacer lo mismo que hizo al principio, practicar y volver, quiere escalar hasta el mes que le gusta.

-Le gusta sentirse en control, torturarlas mentalmente, quiere algo de ellas y posiblemente que la mujer que lo puso en duda no se lo quiso dar.

-Vallamos a comer algo- les dijo cansado –ya llevamos mucho tiempo de esta manera, por lo menos una noche de descanso nos ayudara.

-Conozco un buen restaurante de comida china, no queda lejos- les dijo Tony con una sonrisa para seguir a sus compañeros al ascensor.

* * *

Harry sabía que salir a esas horas no había sido una buena idea pero nunca pensó perderse, solo quiso coger un poco de aire, posiblemente ir a ese restaurante de comida china que tanto le apetecía y que vio al Neville traerle y volver a la casa pero no ¡Se tuvo que perder! No solo perder sino que salir del área que reconocía, sabía que Draco que reiría de el por la tontería que había hecho pero de verdad quería comer de ese restaurante y así había terminado, perdido en las calles de una ciudad que no conocía. Culpaba a las hormonas por las ganas de llorar, culpaba todo ese miedo a las hormonas.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Harry se sobresaltó rápidamente mirando a la persona que le había hablado, el chico parecía dos o tres años mayor que él, Harry ya estaba cansado de estar sentando en el mismo sitio tanto tiempo y que ese chico viniera a preguntar lo que era obvio solo hizo que su humor empeorara.

-¡No estoy bien! Quiero comida china, tengo que ir al baño y estoy cansado ¿Crees que eso es estar bien? Yo no lo creo, por si no lo había mencionado ¡Estoy perdido! Es de noche y por cierto ¡Tengo miedo! – No notando que ya no estaban solo siguió- esto solo me pasa a mi… corrección solo a mí se me ocurre la estúpida idea de salir a un lugar que no conozco y con mi suerte ¡Perderme es lo más sencillo que pudo haberme pasado! Solo…s-solo quiero volver a ca-casa…

-Tranquila, no tienes que llorar- le dijo el chico poniéndose a al nivel de Harry.

Ellos habían pasado el lugar para ir al restaurante y la habían visto al principio pensaron que estaba bien hasta que Gibbs noto que la chica parecía no solo desorientada sino asustada, el había rápidamente ido a ver si la chica necesitaba ayuda, ahí fue cuando noto que la chica tenía un redondo en su cuerpo no muy normal …más bien el aspecto de una chica embaraza, en ese momento fue que se preguntó ¿Qué había una chica tan bien vestida a esas horas de la noche en un área tan desolada como esa? Cuando se acercó solo a preguntar, perdió el habla a los ojos más verdes que hubiera visto se clavaban en él, la chica era lindísima él lo admitía, su pelo negro como la noche resaltaba contra su piel blanca, aquellos ojos que le quitaron el aliento eran grandes acompañados de largas pestanas negras, facciones relajadas, solo cuando su jefe le puso la mano en el hombro se dio de cuenta que la chica le estaba gritando y lo asustada que estaba.

-N-No estoy llorando- murmuro tratando de secar las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas de porcelana-a-además ¿Qué te importa? Te digo desde ahora p-puedo defenderme contra ti.

-No te preocupes McGee no se atrevería a hacerle daño ni a una mosca menos se atrevería a dañar a una monada como tú-dijo Tony espantando a la chica, al parecer esta no se había dado dé cuenta de los demás.

-Soy agente especial Timothy McGee, mucho gusto, ellos son Jethro Gibbs, Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo , el tonto que te acaba de llamar mona, no le hagas caso en muchas cosas, hace las cosas a veces sin pensar- la chica ríe levemente- y Ziva David trabajan conmigo… bueno Gibbs es el jefe por si te preguntas ¿Tu eres?

-Harlem J. Evans mucho gusto- murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Te podemos ayudar a llegar a casa- le dijo Gibbs con tranquilidad.

-¿No molestaría?

-¡Claro que no!- le dijo Tony con una sonrisa- y de una vez iremos por esa comida china, sabes dicen que si aguantas un antojo él bebe nacerá con la cara de ese antojo -Los cuatro agentes se dieron de cuenta cuando la chica de repente se volvió más áspera, no solo eso parecía un poco asustada y a la vez sorprendida que notaran su embrazo, fue algo extraño.

-Llevarme a casa estaría bien- dijo menos animada que antes.

-Solo dinos la dirección y nosotros te llevaremos-dijo Gibbs asintiendo, la chica parecía asustada de ellos más bien asustada de que notara su embarazo, cualquier persona que mirara detenidamente podría rápidamente saberlo.

Los cuatro agentes más Harry se montaron en el carro para llevarle a la dirección dada, ninguno hizo comentario alguno en todo el camino y Harry se los agradecía, el también estaba mentido en sus pensamientos, debía controlarse, en ese lugar nadie sabía quién era su bebe, nadie podía quitárselo, nadie le haría daño pero otra parte de él le decía que no confiara en esas personas sin importar que tan buenas se vieran, estaba de ejemplo sus antiguos amigos y el mundo mágico, fueron amables al principio cuando querían algo pero cuando tuvieron lo que querían lo abandonaron y le dieron la espalda como si fuera un saco de basura vieja, todavía pensar en las acusaciones y como lo trataron le dolía, esos a los que considero familia lo dejaron. Cuando el carro paro fue que se dio de cuenta que habían llegado, Tony le había abierto la puerta para ayudarle a bajar, un caballero esa parte pero no dejaba de coquetear con el…idiota.

-Muchas gracias por traerme a casa Agente Gibbs- le dijo con una sonrisa, el hombre asintió dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Cualquier cosa que necesites solo llama- le dijo dándole su tarjeta, Harry la cogió preguntándose si hacia eso con todas las personas que ayudaba.

Al estar en la puerta miro como el carro arrancaba hasta perderse en la oscuridad de la noche, dio una pequeña sonrisa para entrar a la casa ya más tranquila, se quitó el abrigo dejándolo en el brazo del sillón para coger uno de los libros del librero, una pluma y tinta, según Draco sería bueno escribirle un libro a Tom, una especie de diario donde le contara como habían sido sus días de embarazo, así cuando naciera y lamentablemente tenia las memorias de su pasado viera que él lo había querido o si le pasaba algo aun cuando Draco le aseguro que no le pasaría nada pero por si las dudas…

 _Mi Querido Tom_

 _Aquí otra vez mamá o Harry, como tú quieras decirme mi pequeño, hoy llegamos a nuestra nueva casa, es grande y pienso hacerle tantas cosas, no sé lo que pensaras si hago un área de juego en el patio y una de descanso, la verdad estoy emocionado de decorar tu cuarto, no me decido ente blanco y verde o blanco y azul, una difícil decisión mi pequeño pero todavía nos queda tiempo, sabes hoy me diste tu segunda patada, eres un niño muy inquietó ahí dentro, me pregunto ¿Qué estarás planeando para cuándo salgas? ¿Jugar mucho? ¿Comer? ¿Ver quién es la persona que te habla todos los días? Yo por mi parte quiero conocerte, quiero tenerte en mis brazos mi pequeño Tom, no sé si te gustara ese nombres pero detrás de un nombre sencillo ahí una persona fuerte y con sus ideales decididos. Todavía no me decido en que segundo nombre te daré, estoy entre Thomas Septimus Potter, Thomas Orión Sirius Potter o Thomas Draconian Potter, lo se los últimos dos creo que no te gustan pero a mi si, el primer Sirius fue un gran hombre y mi padrino, y el segundo bueno estaba pensando pedirle a Draconis que fuera tu padrino, él está emocionado de conocerte aun cuando al principio estuvo bastante asustado por mí._

 _Hoy me perdí sabes y conocí a personas muy buenas que me trajeron sano y salvo a casa, tuve que mentirle sobre mi identidad, aun cuando algo en mi me decía que eran de confiar no quiero hacerme ilusiones, no puedo ponerte en riesgo y que alguien reconozca mi nombre, no voy a dejar que nadie te quite de mi lado por ser mi hijo, todos querían tener o utilizarte por solo ser mi hijo Tom, el hijo del hombre que vivió dos veces, no, tú no te mereces algo así, no te mereces que traten de controlar tu vida nuevamente._

 _Es todo por esta noche mi querido Tom._

 _H.J.P_

Cuando termino de escribir no pudo evitar sonreír y tocar su pansa, pronto, pronto lo tendría en la casa jugando y riendo, pronto podría ver la cara de su bebe, podría darle una nueva vida, la vida que Tom M. Riddle no tuvo pero él no abandonaría a su bebe, no, él quería a Tom y si quería ser un Lord Oscuro de nuevo… él lo apoyaría porque era su Tom, su bebe, su hijo. Dio un último suspiro para serrar todo y todas las ventanas e irse a acostar, el día había sido pesando y el además de Tom necesitaban descansar. Sin darse de cuenta de algo muy importante Harry se quedó dormido al su cabeza tocar su almohada, en la sala, la ventana que el había cerrado en la sala no debía estar abierta… después de todo cuando el salió a caminar el la había dejado cerrada… la ventano nunca de debió estar abierta cuando el regreso.


	3. Chapter 3

**Crossover:** _Harry Potter | NCIS_

 **Titulo:** _Querido Tom_

 **Parejas:** _Todavia no decidida._

 **Advertencias:** _Hermione, Ron, Ginny y casi la mitad del mundo magico estan en contra de Harry o quieren atarlo a ellos, Draco es bueno, Oc, Dumbledore cometió errores en este fic pero eso no lo hace malo sino una persona que no tomo las mejores decisiones y se dejo llevar por 'todos merecen una segunda oportunidad', Teddy sera mencionado en la historia._

 **A/N: Espero que este capitulo les guste a todos aun siendo un poco corto, gracias por los comentarios de todos!**

Harry Potter no me pertenece ni tampoco me pertenece NCIS.

* * *

La segunda vez que Gibbs vio a la chica de pelos negros y de ojos verdes fue en su café favorito en su día de descanso, esta estaba en lo más apartado del lugar, no pudo evitar sonreír al verla acariciar suavemente su redonda y ahora más notable pansa, el aire maternal le caía muy bien a como leía el libro en su otra mano a lo bajo, sin querer molestar a nadie más, ella no se habia de cuenta de su presencia, ahora podía verla mejor que antes, su pelo era bastante oscuro recogido en una coleta baja, su piel blancuzca hacia resaltar sus labios, ojos verde esmeralda miraban atentamente el libro en sus manos.

-Agente ¿Por qué no toma asiento?- dijo la chica sonriendo tranquilamente para mirarle- lleva varios minutos parado ahí.

-Es un gusto verte- le dijo para sentarse al frente de ella, la chica rio levemente para cerrar el libro- ¿No has sufrido de otra perdida?

-Por suerte ya me acostumbre al lugar y se cómo guiarme, mi sentido de la orientación nunca ha sido el mejor pero creo que puedo salir y no perderme… bueno es cuando no salgo del área.

-Estoy seguro que pronto te acostumbraras.

-Eso espero, Draco se burló de mi por unos minutos para luego regañarme, diciéndome que tan peligroso era salir tan tarde ¡NO fue mi culpa! Quería comida china…

-Estoy seguro que tu esposo solo estuvo asustado de saber que te perdiste- la chica rio levemente.

-Draco no es mi esposo-le dijo con una sonrisa- Draco es como mi hermano mayor, siempre ha estado conmigo, es de estas relaciones que empieza como enemigos de escuela y terminan como los hermanos inseparables al final- Gibbs noto el mucho aprecio con el que la chica decía esas palabras, ese tal Draco debía ser muy importante para ella- solo somos nosotros dos, este pequeñín que espero con ansias es lo único que tengo.

No pudo evitar sonreír al acordarse de su propia esposa cuando portaba a su hija, lo hermosa que se veía hablándole a la pequeña y contándole de su día, se preguntaba ¿Qué le habia pasado al padre del bebe de la chica? Ella era muy linda, joven, tranquila y con un aire que te habia sentir a salvo pero a la vez detrás de esa felicidad que se veía en su mirada habia una sombra, algo que le decía que habia visto los horrores del mundo, la perdida de alguien cercano y experimentado la traición, esa era la mirada de alguien que habia visto guerra en su vida, que habia sido forzada a quitar la vida de alguien pero esa felicidad en aquellos ojos verdes le decían que la chica ya estaba mejor, que ese bebe dentro de ella era lo más preciado y la razón de esa sonrisa tan pura y llena de amor. Se preguntaba si su pequeña Kelly se hubiera visto así de linda de grande, casada, con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro mientras en su pancita crecía el fruto de su amor, ver a Shanon aconsejándola y cuidándola mientras esperaba con ansias la llegada de su primer nieto o nieta, él sabía que esa imagen que se habia formado en su cabeza nunca seria pero ver a la chica, tan dulce y amable, lo hacían sentir como un padre, orgulloso de la mujer en la que se habia convertido su hija, solo tenía la leve sospecha que la chica no tenía a nadie que no fuera el chico que quería como un hermano o sus amigos, por lo que habia dicho solo era ella y su bebe, nadie más en su vida.

-¿Ya sabes lo que es? – le pregunto al salir de su pensamiento, la chica solo le sonrió dejando el libro que habia estado leyendo en la mesa.

-¿Qué tú piensas que será?

-Una muy buena pregunta- le dijo mirándola- ¿Patea mucho?

-No lo hace a frecuente pero cuando lo hace se esfuerza en mostrarme su fuerza.

-Un niño por la ropita que puedo ver desde aquí, un color azul muy lindo- la chica soltó una carcajada para mirar la bolsa que estaba en el suelo, de la cual se veía la ropita.

-¡Eso es trampa Agente!

-Llámame Gibbs –Harlem asiente con una sonrisa.

-¿Siempre es tan amigable? – le pregunto con una sonrisa, Gibbs la miro fijamente, el tendía a ser un poco amable pero no tanto así… habia algo en la chica que lo hacía bajar toda defensa que tenía en él, habían unas ganas de quererla y cuidarla, debía ser su instinto paternal, el no tuvo la oportunidad de ver a Kelly en esta etapa de su vida, lo mismo era con Abby y Ziva, las dos chicas del equipo, habia algo que lo hacía quererlas proteger, algo menos fuerte era con Tony y McGee, para él ellos eran como sus hijos…era su familia.

-Mi trabajo no me permite ser tan amable pero cuando alguien se merece mi amabilidad estoy dispuesto darla.

-Me recuerda a alguien que quería mucho sabes- le dijo Harlem ladeando la cabeza- mi padrino era de esa manera, tenía un aire de autoridad, liderazgo y una gran fuerza de voluntad y a la vez podía ser la persona más amable del mundo, e- él siempre tuvo miedo de tener una familia, estaba enfermo de una enfermedad incurable y nadie quería amarlo pero ahí llego Tonks, la dulce, amable, loca y descabellada Tonks, ella quería amarlo y aunque Remus quiso apartarla de él, ella fue testaruda y cabecidura, ella quería a Remus y lo tendría… al final se casaron y tuvieron un hijo- la mirada de Harlem le decía a Gibbs que era un tema doloroso pero se veía lejos recordando-Remus tenía miedo, miedo de pasarle su enfermedad a su pequeño pero Tonks dijo que lo tendría, Theodore Jane Lupin nació saludable y sin ningún rastro de la enfermedad de su papi, fue el día más feliz de Remus…por eso lucharon muy fuerte, fueron muy pero muy valientes los dos querían un futuro mejor para su pequeño y lo lograron… pero… pero dejaron al pequeño Teddy huérfano, sin una mami o un papi, soy su guardián legal pero se queda con su abuela… yo no estoy lista para cuidarlo… todavía después de todo este tiempo no puedo verlo a los ojos, no puedo acércame sin sentirme culpable de que no tenga una familia, un hogar o que nunca tenga más hermanos, que no vea todas las mañanas a su mama y papa.

Gibbs no sabía qué clase de guerra la chica habia vivido pero sabía que le habia pegado fuerte, se culpaba y algo le decía que la chica sabía lo que era estar solo, se preguntaba si era huérfana de padres, no le importaba que Harlem se estuviera desahogando con él, un desconocido, la chica de verdad lo necesitaba y debía apoyarla. Puso su mano encima de la de ella en señal de apoyo y le sonrió.

-No es tu culpa, ellos decidieron darle un futuro a su hijo por eso lucharon, no es tu culpa.

-Sé que Andy le está dando un gran hogar pero cuando ella falte… ¿Qué pasara?- algo en su pecho se apretó al ver aquellos ojos aguados, verla con miedo y sin saber qué hacer, era algo que no quería que volviera a pasar.

-Entonces ¿Por qué tú no le das una familia, un hermano, una madre? Jamás remplazaras a sus verdaderos padres pero le darás una cálida mañana, un abrazo, a alguien al cual decirle mama o hermano, su abuela está bien pero tú, como su guardián, debes poner por encima de tu culpa, pena y tristeza su felicidad y bienestar.

-¿No me culpara?

-No, como tú lo dijiste, su padre y madre fueron valientes, querían darle un futuro mejor y ese futuro eres tú por eso te dejaron a ti como su guardián y no a su abuela, solo piénsalo Harlem, creo que tú sabes lo que él está sintiendo, acércate a poco, escríbele o visítale pero no lo abandones, eso le dolerá a él y a ti.

-Gracias, muchas gracias.

-Vamos te llevare a tu casa, creo que no estar en condición de irte sola-la chica asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Los dos salieron del pequeño café con una sonrisa, Gibbs estaba más tranquilo de poderla llevar a su casa, la investigación le tenía un poco preocupado, el hombre o mujer que habia estado atacando de momento habia parado, él no quería sospechar que habia recuperado su confianza y estaba planeando matar a una mujer en sus siete meses pero si era así el solo rogaba tener suficiente de tiempo para capturarlo y que no matara a nadie más.

-¿Harry?- ese solo nombre hizo que Harlem se parara en seco, al frente de ellos estaba Dean Thomas- Entonces eres tu ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Todo el mundo te ha estado buscando!

-Me estas confundiendo con alguien más- le dijo tratando de sonar normal pero el chico no le creyó.

-Estuvimos en la misma escuela por siete años Harry claro que eres tú además ¿Qué rayos te paso? Todos te están buscando y tú aquí ¿Sabes el caos que dejaste?

-¿Deje? ¿El caos que YO deje? No me hagas reír Dean, cuando necesitaba de vuestra ayuda, que me apoyaran, ninguno estuvo ahí porque por dinero me dieron la espalda ¿Tengo que recordarte la linda exclusiva que le diste al profeta?- el chico palidece drásticamente- también Hermione, Ron, todos hablando como si me conocieran, como si yo fuera capaz de hacer algo así ¿Ahora vienes a reclamarme? ¿A mí que salve vuestras vidas? El que tuvo que esconderse en su casa porque por la calle si no tenía cuidado podían tratar de matar, al cual robaron de su fortuna desde que era un bebe huérfano ¿Eso no lo sabias verdad?

-Harry por favor discúlpame, solo vuelve a casa, todos te necesitamos- trata de acercarse pero Harry retrocede.

-Primero muerto antes de volver con ustedes, ahora yo no seré quien los salve, quien limpie sus desastres, no seré vuestro héroe al cual pueden usar ¡No más Dean!- Gibbs no sabía de lo que estaban hablando pero esto no le daba buena espina, Harlem cada vez estaba más alterada y él no quería que nada le pasara a ella o al bebe.

-Creo que debemos irnos –le dijo mirando al chico con frialdad, los dos le pasaron pero las siguientes palabras solo los hicieron parar en seco.

-Estoy seguro que a todos les interesara que el gran salvador es capaz de procrear y no solo eso sino que tendrá un hijo ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tengas antes de huir de nuevo? ¿Antes de que alguien venga por ti? –dijo con burla pero paro cuando vio los ojos verdes brillantes de Harry mirándole asesinamente, tan brillantes como el AK.

-Entonces muchos morirán porque nadie, absolutamente nadie Dean me quitara a mi bebe- su voz era fría y Gibbs no pudo evitar mirarla, tanto poder, mandato y sed de sangre, era diferente a la chica que el vio antes, esta era la guerrera que habia sobrevivido una guerra-y empezare por ti y no habrá lugar en el mundo donde te puedas esconder, te encontrare y la muerte será tu único alivio, sabes que puedo hacerlo Dean ¿Quieres arriesgarte?

-El ministerio estará detrás de ti, no podrás hacerme nada.

-¿Crees que ellos, esas cucarachas pueden hacerme algo? Soy la persona más influente, rica y fuerte en el mundo Dean, puedo pisarte en un pestañear de ojos, terminar con tu vida, no matarte sino arruinarte, no podrás conseguir trabajo, una pareja y tu familia, tus padres, hermanos, tíos y tías también pagaran si hablas Dean eso te lo aseguro ¿Quieres arruinar el futuro de tu hermana? ¿El de tus primos y sobrinos? ¿Toda tu familia?

-No serias capaz- dijo temblando levemente, este no era el chico que él conocía, este no era el Harry que habia visto la última vez… entonces esto era lo que ellos habían creado, este chico no les ayudaría, ellos lo habían abandonado, dejado solo cuando el más los necesito, cuando el ministerio lo atacaba, cuando todos le dieron la espalda, ahora el haría lo mismo, los abandonaría sin importarle que les pasara y que temieran quienes quisieran hacerle daño a su bebe, a su familia.

-Oh tú me conoces Dean, soy capaz de matar si alguien amenaza a los que quiero, eso incluyendo a mis amigos y mi bebe- le da una última mirada- adiós Dean… espero nunca más verte.

-Cuídale…-murmuro Dean a Gibbs cuando Harry estuvo bastante lejos- por favor cuídale, tiene secretos, secretos que no dirá pero…creí que seguía siendo el mismo… que podía volver a tener su amistad pero no es así… estará mejor aquí así que solo cuídale.

-Eso es lo que hare-le dijo para seguir a la chica, él no sabía muy bien lo que habia pasado pero si sabía que la chica habia pasado por una guerra, que sería capaz de matar si alguien le hacía algo a las personas que pensaba su familia y con una sola llamada podría arruinar a una familia ¿Quién era ella? ¿Quién era la verdadera Harlem? ¿La fuerte y atrevida, que se atrevería a matar por proteger a esos que amaba, capaz de hacer a un hombre más fuerte temblar de temor por el poder que poseía o la dulce y amable chica, que aun estado en una guerra podía sonreír de felicidad, tratar a todos con cariño y compasión? ¿Cuál de las dos era la real?

-Lamento que debiera presenciar eso Agente Gibbs- le dijo mirándole, se veía arrepentida pero sus ojos mostraban inseguridad, tristeza y sobretodo arrepentimiento.

-¿Él era parte de pasado?

-Sí, él era pasarte de un pasado que quiero olvidar… el cual quiero dejar atrás…

-No preguntare- la chica lo mira sorprendida- yo también he estado en guerra, he visto morir a los míos, matado por proteger, por odio y venganza, tenemos nuestros demonios, esos que queremos ocultar por temor a lo que los demás dirán, solo soy un extraño para ti, lo sé pero quiero que comprendas que dejarlo adentro solo te traerá dolor e infelicidad.

-No es algo de lo que pueda hablar tan abiertamente, escondo secretos Agente Gibbs y a veces esos secretos deben de quedarse de esa manera.

-Solo quiero que sepas que cuando quieras hablar, sin importar de lo que sea, aquí estaré yo- Harlem le miro a los ojos, aquellos ojos verdes brillantes le perforaban el alma, buscando cualquier pista de que sus palabras eran mentira pero al encontrar solo sinceridad en aquellos ojos sonrió levemente, por primera vez Gibbs pudo ver una sonrisa verdadera, no forzada ni tampoco a mitad, esa sonrisa era pequeña si pero estaba llena de alivio, dulcera, era una sonrisa verdaderamente hermosa.

-Gracias…gracias por todo, soy una extraña, una persona que apenas conoces y como quiera me tratas como si quisieras protegerme.

-Nadie debería de estar solo, acorralado y en guardia toda su vida, siendo todavía tan joven deberías de sonreír mas, ser feliz, rodeada de quienes quieres y conocer a más personas, no digo que lo hagas ahora, sino a tu tiempo, cuando te sientas segura de ti misma y más ahora que tu bebe está en camino.

Ninguno de los dos tuvo que decir más porque entre los dos sin ninguno saberlo empezó una nueva amistad… posiblemente esa amistad pasara a ser algo más, algo más fuerte para los dos, algo que los dos desearon desde el fondo de su corazón, podría ser que en poco tiempo se dieran de cuenta que esa conversación los guio a tener una relación más profunda que una amistad, algo más serio. Los dos deseaban una familia, uno perdió a las dos personas más importantes en su vida, su hija y esposa, el otro nunca tuvo a alguien que le dijera _bien hecho_ , una figura paterna a la cual pedir consejos y que por las noches pedir un abrazo. Ese día Harry Potter y Jethro Gibbs cambiaron el futuro de manera drástica, rompiendo así por completo las cadenas del destino que ataban a dos humanos que habia controlado desde nacimiento, uno todavía no nacido y el otro que al fin habia sido encontrado por la felicidad.

Lejos en un callejón oscuro una sombra miraba a la persona en el suelo con pena, a esa sombra no le gustaría su trabajo pero ellos habían jurado cuidar a Harry Potter, los goblins y el ministerio habia estado muy pendiente del joven Lord y por eso cualquier persona que lo pusiera en riesgo seria olvidado o si era una amenaza mayor terminarla desde la raíz. Asintiendo por un trabajo bien hecho desapareció con un leve pop sabiendo que la ubicación de Harry Potter seguía siendo un secreto para esos que lo conocieron además de saber que algo andaba mal con los encantamientos, como era que alguien habia podido identificar a Harry tan fácilmente habia sido un misterio para todos y ellos lo más que odiaban eran los misterios y más unos que rodeaban a personas tan importantes pero algo era seguro.

Harry James Potter, ahora conocido como Harlem J. Evans ya no estaba seguro y algo debía ser hecho al respecto.


	4. AVISO IMPORTANTE

Actualizacion! 12/1/2015

LEER!

Estoy poniendo varias de mis historias en alto por un tiempo! Voy a aprovechar el tiempo de vacaciones para re escribir algunas de las historias en las que estoy ahora, he recibido varios mensajes diciéndome que ahí varias cosas confusas y que estoy haciendo mis capítulos muy cortos, he leído varias veces mi historia y he visto esos errores por lo que pienso que seria mejor re escribir y corregir, espero que no se sientan ofendidos esos que mandaron los mesajes, no me molestan las críticas o que apunten las faltas que tienen mis fic mientras que sean respetuosos y no insulten lo que escribo. Para eso pongo advertencias, si no las leen no es mi problema o mi culpa que se encuentren con que está historia contiene relaciones gay y otras cosas. Gracias a todos los que comentan y siempre están arpendientrs de cualquier actualización, los quiero y trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda.

-HISTORIAS QUE ESTARÁN EN ALTO-

\- ALAS DE CRISTAL-

-WHITE VAMPIRE -

-MARIPOSAS NEGRAS-

-PRONTA ACTULIZACION-

-QUERIDO TOM-

-NUEVAS HISTORIAS-

harry potter -NECROMANCY-

Está conectada a el One-Shot Se Diferente

Espero que pasen un buen día/noche!

Ps: estoy sin Internet por lo que esto está hecho desde mi telefono.


End file.
